Miserablemente humano
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Reparó entonces que algo resbalaba por su cara. Pero le resultó extraño. Porque no era espeso ni caliente como la sangre. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y luego contempló su palma. Allí, mezclándose con la sangre reseca que adornaba su mano, había algo húmedo y frío. Eran lágrimas." OneShot.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y esta es mi vigésimo primera historia! Y décimo quinto one-shot XD Pero es el primer fic que escribo de "Shingeki no Kyojin".

Hace relativamente poco pude ver, por fin, el anime (le tenía pendiente desde hace tiempo, pero hasta que no terminara el curso, no podía ponerme a verlo XD), y quedé maravillada. Las escenas de acción son una pasada, en serio.

Y tras tragarme el anime en nada de tiempo, tuve la necesidad de escribir algo de este fandom, y la verdad es que esto es lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Al ser un fandom nuevo para mí, una no puede saber cómo se le dará, pero espero haber conseguido lo que me propuse al escribir esta historia, que es llegarles al corazoncito.

Tragedia. Y muuuuuchos sentimientos. Quedan avisados XD

Disfruten de la lectura :)

**..**

_**Miserablemente humano**_

Había sido una locura. Una completa locura.

Al haberse visto rodeados de tal manera, deberían haber roto la formación y replegarse para escapar. Sí, escapar hubiera sido la decisión más sensata. Pero, en realidad, aunque así hubieran procedido, debido a la ridículamente alta cantidad de titanes que había por los alrededores, habría sido igual de peligroso intentar huir.

Pero quizá, solo quizá, no habría habido tantas víctimas.

Eran tantos. Tan grandes. Tan condenadamente descomunales. Y ellos, la Legión de Reconocimiento, no eran más que meros insectos que aquellos seres gigantescos se dedicaban a pisar, aplastar y comer. Como meros animales.

El fragor de la batalla ya comenzaba a desvanecerse entrada la tarde. El cielo adquiría tonalidades naranjas cada vez más oscuras. Aún se adivinaba en el aire rastros de vapor de titanes caídos en combate. Ojalá se equiparara con la cantidad de vidas humanas perdidas.

Ni una buena formación. Ni un buen uso del código de bengalas. Ni siquiera la firme intención y voluntad de ganar había sido suficiente para derrotar a todos aquellos titanes sin impedir los estragos que estos habían dejado tras de sí.

A pesar de haber ganado, la Legión, y la humanidad, realmente, sabía que aquel día habían perdido.

Ni siquiera con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y la esperanza de la humanidad entre sus tropas había evitado todas aquellas bajas y heridos.

Los ánimos y el espíritu de los supervivientes podía verse en sus rostros contraídos, en las muecas de sus labios, en su postura mientras contemplaban a los caídos, pensando, incluso, que la mayoría de ellos no tendrá un enterramiento digno de la causa que defendía y por la cual había muerto.

El cielo seguía oscureciéndose y la humanidad seguía lamentándose por la pérdida cuando el Capitán Levi le encontró.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, y le miró desde arriba.

Se hallaba en un estado deplorable. Le faltaba prácticamente toda la parte izquierda del cuerpo. Las heridas habían dejado ya de sangrar, pero el charco de sangre que le rodeaba evidenciaba la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

Eren Jaeger, la esperanza de la humanidad, una vez más, le demostró que había sido un maldito mocoso impulsivo.

Es cierto que habían necesitado que se convirtiera en titán. Era inevitable. Estaban siendo diezmados a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y había sido de gran ayuda. Eso era indudable. Pero había sobreestimado sus fuerzas, y estas se vieron mermadas no mucho tiempo después, haciendo que volviera a transformarse en humano, extenuado por el esfuerzo, no sirviendo para combatir más en aquella batalla, convirtiéndose más bien en un obstáculo. Un obstáculo que debía ser salvado.

Debería haber permanecido a su lado. Y así era en un principio. Estaban en el mismo grupo dentro de la formación. Claro, a fin de cuentas, era su trabajo vigilar y proteger a Eren Jaeger.

Pero cuando se desató el infierno, de nada sirvió la formación, y ni siquiera sus órdenes para mantener al muchacho a su lado. Envueltos en la batalla, cada uno luchó por su lado. No debería haberse preocupado, Eren era el arma más fuerte y efectiva, no habría problemas. Se llevaría a varios titanes por delante, y el resto de la Legión se ocuparía de terminar de exterminar a los seres monstruosos que quedaran.

Ojalá hubiera sido tan sencillo como pensarlo.

Levi seguía observándole, imperturbable. Tuvo intención de decirle que se levantara, que todo había acabado y que debían ocuparse de los muertos y volver a la guarida, pero entonces se fijó en que las heridas de Eren no se curaban. En que sus miembros perdidos no se regeneraban.

Y solo cuando percibió, a duras penas, su respiración pausada y errática, Levi supo que Eren Jaeger estaba muriéndose.

Recordó el día que lo conoció. El revuelo que había causado su existencia, al ser capaz de transformarse en una de aquellas bestias inmundas.

Recordó aquella mirada. Aquella salvaje mirada tras los barrotes que reafirmaba sus palabras: "Mataré a todos los titanes".

Y Levi no tuvo entonces ninguna duda de que así sería. Hasta ahora.

Apretó los labios con fuerza.

El cuerpo le pesaba, y las heridas de la batalla resentían su cuerpo. Tenía sangre manchando todo su cuerpo, pero no reparó en lo sucio que se encontraba ni se sentía. Por algún motivo, fue incapaz de moverse, y permaneció observando a Eren.

"_Se está muriendo"_, pensó. _"El maldito mocoso se está muriendo"._

Apretó los dientes con furia. Rechinaron.

Le insultó internamente de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron. Una y otra vez. Y a pesar de que nada salía de sus labios, no fue capaz de recordar la última vez que se había enfadado tanto. Rabia. Furia. Ira. Podía darle muchos nombres, pero el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo.

Cuando los insultos hacia el moribundo dejaron de cobrar sentido en su cabeza, la rabia fue sustituida por otra cosa. Algo que no supo precisar. Algo que se instaló en su estómago y lo retorció sin compasión, y tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Y cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho, supo que aquello era angustia. Una profunda angustia que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo. Le corroía por dentro, ensuciaba sus entrañas y envenenaba sus pensamientos.

Se preguntó entonces a qué se debía aquello. ¿Era por Eren?

Volvió a mirarle, allí tendido en el suelo. Aquel muchacho imprudente lleno de sed de sangre de titán, siendo aquello lo único que parecía motivarle, y que sin embargo, y a pesar de ser mitad titán, tenía personas a su alrededor que le valoraban. Que le valoraban como una persona podría valorar a cualquier otra. Que era importante para alguien. Que no era un simple monstruo.

Él había intentado tratarle como el monstruo que era, pero se descubrió a sí mismo incapaz de hacerlo, ya que solo veía a un joven extraviado que no sabía controlar ni entendía su propio poder. No era más que un estúpido crío que no entendía nada. Ni siquiera así mismo.

Incapaz de apartar la mirada, y plenamente consciente de que no podía hacer nada para evitar su muerte, se preguntó dónde radicaba la diferencia en aquella ocasión.

El por qué parecía trastornarle tanto la visión de Eren Jaeger yaciendo moribundo en el suelo a sus pies.

A lo largo de los años, incluso antes de que se uniera a la Legión de Reconocimiento, había presenciado, en contables ocasiones, la muerte de compañeros, aliados, enemigos e incluso amigos.

A su mente vinieron los rostros, los nombres y las capas de su escuadrón, muertos tiempo atrás. Uno a uno, pasó a su lado, muertos uno tras otro. Los miró, apenas unos instantes, y desvió la mirada, porque debía seguir adelante. Porque aún tenía un cometido, como en las demás ocasiones que subordinados bajo su mando, o compañeros de regimiento habían muerto en combate, de una u otra forma. Debía limpiar su consciencia.

No es como si no tuviera sentimientos. Sencillamente, resultaba más fácil obviarlos para sobrellevar de mejor manera la vida que llevaban. La muerte era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Un soldado caía en batalla. Si aún se precisaba de su cadáver, se le despedía y se le quitaba su emblema, el que le había llevado a arriesgar la vida y, desgraciadamente, perderla.

"_Alas de libertad"_

Cada vez que veía cómo se las arrancaban a los muertos, las suyas pesaban un poco más. ¿Era porque cargaba con esas muertes a su espalda? ¿Era porque ahora él tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que los que habían muerto ya no podían hacer más?

Quizá había llegado el momento en que explotaría. En que no podría soportarlo más. En que esas alas que llevaba a la espalda, en el pecho, se extendieran para luego aprisionarle y asfixiarle por completo.

Ah… Sería tan fácil dejarse morir.

Y aun a pesar de aquello, todo el dolor que había sentido y no había exteriorizado hasta ahora por todas las muertes que había evidenciado, no se comparaba con la desolación que sufría en aquel momento.

Sus alas pesaban. Las cintas del equipo de maniobras aprisionaban su cuerpo. Sus entrañas se desgarraban por dentro. Y él tan solo fue capaz de quedarse quieto, silencioso, observándole morir.

Pensó que quizá debía decir algo. Algo para calmarle. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer por un moribundo. Susurrarle unas palabras de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho, por lo valiente que había sido, y lo noble que había sido al defender aquella causa por la que iba a morir y por la que moriría.

Esa fue su intención, como en otros casos en que se había visto en aquella situación, pero cundo pensó que aquellas serían las últimas palabras que Eren le oiría decir, su garganta se cerró y sus labios no emitieron sonido alguno.

Se sentía impotente, incapaz siquiera de decir nada. No era más que un mero fantasma espectador que tendría que cargar con otra muerte más.

Reparó entonces que algo resbalaba por su cara. Pero le resultó extraño. Porque no era espeso ni caliente como la sangre.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y luego contempló su palma. Allí, mezclándose con la sangre reseca que adornaba su mano, había algo húmedo y frío. Eran lágrimas.

Turbado, comprobó cómo sus ojos derramaban agua que resbalaba por sus mejillas y goteaban por su mentón.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró? Ni siquiera recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo. Ni siquiera se creía capaz de poder derramar lágrimas.

Su sufrimiento era tal que, inconscientemente, y a pesar de su resistencia, se había exteriorizado en forma de amargas lágrimas que caían sobre el cuerpo del moribundo.

Y allí, contemplando a Eren Jaeger expirar su último aliento, por primera vez en años, Levi se sintió miserablemente humano.

Porque los humanos sufren. Porque los humanos lloran.

Porque Eren acababa de recordarle lo débil y frágil que realmente era.

Chascó la lengua molesto y se restregó la cara para borrar los rastros de su debilidad, dejando tras de sí parte de sangre que antes había ensuciado sus manos. Pero le daba igual. Estando vivo, podría darse un baño y limpiar toda aquella suciedad. Aunque lamentaba no ser capaz de limpiar también su maldita alma.

Nunca se había sentido tan sucio.

Por otra parte, y ajeno a Levi, hacía rato que Eren había dejado de percibir nada más allá del dolor.

Eren era consciente del suelo que sustentaba su cuerpo mal herido, notaba el dolor y la quemazón de las heridas, pero todo parecía ir extinguiéndose poco a poco. Notaba sus pulmones cansados, su garganta resentirse con cada respiración y apenas era capaz de escuchar el latido de su corazón, que parecía estar apagándose paulatinamente.

Desde que supo que podía convertirse en titán… No, puede que incluso antes... Si, aquella vez, cuando no era más que un niño, que observó, aterrado, como un enorme titán se alzaba por encima del muro exterior.

Desde que vio un titán por primera vez en su vida, supo que llegaría un día que moriría por culpa de ellos. Y cuando fue consciente de su poder, una vez más, aterrado, supo que la muerte no tardaría en venir a por él.

Desde entonces, siempre vivió con miedo. Es cierto que tenía una fe y voluntad inquebrantable cada vez que decía a los demás y se decía a sí mismo que mataría a todos los titanes que pudiera. Desde hacía años, aquel era su único propósito en la vida. O al menos eso era lo que creía. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse para no darse por vencido.

"_Soy un monstruo"_

Cada día, se despertaba con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza. Y cada noche, se dormía también pensando en ellas.

Todos le tenían miedo. En mayor o menor grado. Algunos lo exteriorizaban más y otros menos.

Pensó en Mikasa y Armin. Nunca se sintió tan afortunado de contar con ellos como cuando, atemorizados, se arriesgaron por él cuando su poder salió a la luz por vez primera. No entendían nada, pero en aquel momento no parecía importarles. Solo pensaban que él era Eren, su amigo, su hermano, y que debían protegerlo.

Hacía tiempo que, junto con el adormecimiento de lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, sus oídos habían ido perdiendo percepción de aquello que le rodeaba. Le llegaban sonidos amortiguados, pero era el viento, pisadas lejanas, trote de caballos y poco más. Nada hacía retumbar la tierra. Entonces supo que, pese a todo, habían ganado aquella batalla.

Quiso sonreír ante aquel pensamiento, pero no recordaba cómo se sonreía. Quizá es que ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sonreír. Qué asco. Le hubiera gustado deleitarse ante la caída de todos aquellos inmundos titanes. Pero no podía. Le faltaba medio cuerpo y su brazo, su pierna, ninguno se regeneraba.

"_Voy a morir… No. Me estoy muriendo"_

Pensó en todo lo que dejaba atrás, y quiso pensar que no se arrepentía de nada. O quizá, es que no quería pensar para no recordar todo aquello de lo que se arrepentía.

Porque sí, Eren se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero prefería no pensar en ellas. No ahora que podría olvidarlas al desaparecer de aquel mundo.

Solo se permitió pensar en que, a pesar de haber sido uno de sus sueños, no había podido salir al mundo exterior y ver el mar. Aquella gran masa de agua salada que, según le había dicho Armin y había visto en aquel libro viejo sobre el mundo exterior, se perdía en el horizonte, llegaba a las orillas formando nubes de espuma y que ocupaba casi las tres cuartas partes del mundo en el que vivían.

Era de locos. Era de locos creer que algo así realmente podía llegar a existir, como también lo era que quisiera ir a verlo y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Ah… Sí, se arrepentía de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ido a ver aquel espectáculo que podría haber sido el mar.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras su mente se nublaba y vagaba por recuerdos y pensamiento inconexos, esperando la muerte, pero, en un momento dado, notó algo en la cara. Era frío, húmedo y resbalaba por su cara. Se preguntó qué sería.

Pero no podía moverse. Estaba agotado. Solo quería dormir… Dormir para siempre.

Pero… ¿Qué era aquello?

Entonces una gota resbaló hasta sus labios entre abiertos, que apenas dejaban entrar y salir el aire, y pudo saborearlo.

"_Salado"_, articuló su mente con esfuerzo.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para llorar.

Salado. Era salado. Así debía ser el mar. ¿El mar…? ¿Podría ver el mar…?

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó abrir un poco los ojos. Lo consiguió a duras penas, y le pesaban muchísimo los párpados, pero vislumbró una silueta, distorsionada por su visión ahora demasiado borrosa, allí, alzada sobre él.

No podía verle bien, pero Eren distinguiría aquella figura en cualquier parte. Era el Capitán Levi. Si, tenía que ser él.

Algo atenazó el pecho de Eren entonces. Su corazón dolía, urgía por dejar de latir y así dejar de sufrir, pero Eren se resistía a irse todavía, y más cuando el Capitán se hallaba allí, a su lado, como siempre había hecho.

Desde que se conocieron, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Le tenía miedo, respeto y una ciega admiración.

Se preguntó si se hallaba allí para matarle. No es que hiciera falta, moriría de todas formas, pero él le dijo que sería él quien le matara.

Tal vez aquella congoja que sentía se debía en parte por eso. Porque no había sido el Capitán Levi quien le matara. Y Eren se descubrió a sí mismo queriendo que hubiera sido él quien le matara. Él, y nadie más. No uno de aquellos malditos titanes como así había terminado siendo.

Pero notaba que Levi no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno.

Eren se preguntó si se sentiría decepcionado con él. A fin de cuentas, y aun cuando muchos habían depositado todas sus esperanzas en él, había terminado cayendo en batalla, como tantos otros. ¿Acaso será recordado por todo ellos? ¿O le repudiarán como el monstruo que fue hasta el último momento?

¿Cómo le recordaría el Capitán?

Intentó hacer memoria, pero todo bailaba en su cabeza y nada parecía cobrar sentido, pero vislumbró que, a pesar de sus palizas, de sus recriminaciones y de la mayoría de sus palabras hirientes, nunca le tuvo miedo. Puede que, como todos, en el fondo pensara que era un monstruo, pero él era el único que se acercaba a él sin miedo porque pudiera hacerle daño. Tal vez solo fuera porque era plenamente consciente de su superioridad para con él, pero aun así, aquello había hecho feliz a Eren. Sí, feliz. Esa era la palabra.

Porque en ciertos aspectos, incluso le había tratado como un recluta más, cuando no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, y mucho menos dada su personalidad.

Entonces Eren creyó entender por qué el Capitán se hallaba allí, pero no era capaz de darle el golpe de gracia y muriera por su mano. Quizá nunca tuvo intención de hacerlo.

Y supo entonces que aquel pequeño instante en que le había parecido sentir y saborear el mar, había sido un regalo del Capitán Levi, porque eran sus lágrimas. Había llorado por él. Por un monstruo. Por una persona más. Por él. Por Eren.

Ah… Como hubiera deseado en aquel momento ser capaz de sonreír y llorar.

Sus ojos se terminaron por cerrar del todo, incapaz de ver ya su silueta borrosa.

"_Gracias, Capitán"_

Quiso decírselo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Y en aquel momento, Levi, de pie como se encontraba, observándole, le pareció que Eren movía los labios, que decía algo.

Sin ser consciente de ello siquiera, se arrodilló a su lado, sin importarle mancharse con el charco de sangre que había bajo Eren y acercó su rostro al suyo. Pero los labios de Eren no se movían. No decían nada.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que, de haber estado respirando, el aliento de Eren se mezclaría con el de Levi.

Pero los pulmones de Eren ya no respiraban. Su corazón ya no latía. Estaba muerto.

Levi nunca le había visto ni sentido tan cerca y, a la vez, tan condenadamente lejos.

Apretó los labios, alejó el rostro y se levantó.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_, murmuró su mente, cansada y atormentada a partes iguales.

Ahora…

"_Nada"_

Ahora que Eren estaba muerto, la ira volvió a aflorar dentro de él. Le culpó, sin saber de qué. Tal vez le culpaba por morir. Por dejarle solo, porque sentía que, una vez más, todo el peso de la humanidad volvía a recaer sobre sus hombros. Era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, a fin de cuentas. Quizá por eso se sentía así, porque había encontrado en él alguien con quien compartir esa pesada carga. ¿O era porque, a pesar de todo, no había sido capaz de llevar a cabo su trabajo, que era protegerle?

Pensó que nunca lo sabría. La razón de su desasosiego, de su pena, de su ira. No ahora que Eren estaba muerto.

Tuvo el repentino impulso de volver a inclinarse sobre él y coger su emblema, y guardarlo como otros recuerdos. Porque eso era lo que ahora le quedaba de Eren: recuerdos pasados, incapaz de crear nuevos al no estar él.

Pero pensó que no se lo merecía. ¿Por qué iba él a quedarse con sus alas? No le pertenecían. Debía quedárselas Mikasa Ackerman, o Armin Arlert en su defecto. Ellos eran sus amigos, su familia. ¿Qué era él para Eren? ¿Qué había sido él para Eren?

Un soldado que había prometido matarlo si se daba la ocasión de que fuera necesario, y que hasta entonces le protegería, pero ni eso había sido capaz de hacer.

No era nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y… ¿Qué había sido Eren para él?

No supo precisar cuánto tiempo pasó, pero alguien más llegó a donde ellos se encontraban… No, ellos no. Ya solo él. Eren estaba muerto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo encontró? No podía saberlo. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad que, en realidad, había pasado demasiado deprisa.

Quiso la mala suerte que fueran Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert.

Los jóvenes llegaron cansados, heridos, pero vivos. Primero repararon en él, y luego en el cuerpo que había a sus pies.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Eren, Mikasa sintió cómo su mundo se quebraba para terminar de romperse en miles de pedazos que se clavaban, que rasgaban y desgarraban su corazón.

Eren, su familia, su mundo, había desaparecido.

Incapaz de seguir mirando el cuerpo, avanzó a grandes zancadas, a pesar de sus heridas producto del combate, hasta llegar frente a Levi. Y solo cuando despegó los labios, su voz afloró, alta, rota, implorante, enfadada. Le gritaba una y otra vez a Levi. Sus gritos traían palabras consigo, como qué había pasado, por qué demonios estaba Eren muerto, qué había hecho él, por qué, por qué tuvo Eren que morir.

Incluso cogió a Levi del cuello de la camisa y le empezó a zarandear, buscando explicaciones.

Para Levi no hubiera sido un problema librarse de ella. Era un soldado con muchísima más experiencia y, aunque ella era una de las reclutas más fuerte, sabía que podía cesar su agarre así como cerrar esa boca y esas palabras recriminatorias.

Pero no podía. Se quedó ensimismado viendo cómo Mikasa Ackerman gritaba una y otra vez, sin miedo a perder la voz. Levi la oía, pero no la escuchaba. No sabía que decía, solo entendía el nombre de Eren, que pronunciaba una y otra y otra vez.

Levi pensó que así es como debería haber reaccionado ante aquello. Habría sido lo más lógico. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, mudo y quieto, como si él mismo fuera el muerto.

Le hubiera gustado dejar escapar su frustración de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ella. Pero él no lo tenía permitido. No tenía derecho a hacerlo. Se odió por ello.

Tiempo después, cuando la garganta le terminó por doler, desgarrándose con cada palabra, Mikasa miró realmente a Levi a los ojos y vio por qué el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no la había echado atrás, no la había ignorado ni siquiera mandado callar. Vio por qué aquel hombre, terco, mal humorado, violento y mal hablado se había quedado sin palabras. Pudo verlo en sus ojos.

A él también le dolía la muerte de Eren.

Mikasa le soltó, confusa y aturdida. Ahora era ella la que se había quedado sin palabras. No podía entenderlo. Pero, por un instante, se sintió mejor porque, aparte de Armin y ella, había alguien más que sufría la muerte de Eren. Que los recuerdos de Eren no morirían solo con ellos.

Se alejó del Capitán y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el charco de sangre, al lado de Eren. Acarició su rostro, le apartó el flequillo de los ojos. Delineó su mandíbula y solo cuando vio que el chico no respondía, ni siquiera cuando susurró su nombre en su oído, rompió a llorar.

Un sonido estridente y desolador. Algo que nadie imaginó que pudiera provenir de la garganta de Mikasa Ackerman.

Porque lo había perdido todo. No, todo no. Aún tenía cosas que la aferraban a la vida, como aquella vez que creyó que Eren había muerto. A pesar de que era su mundo, ella aún había querido seguir viviendo. Se sintió egoísta y lamentable, sin saber por qué. Sintió dolor, mucho dolor, pero nada comparable a lo de ahora.

Tal vez fuera porque, en aquella otra ocasión, no había terminado de hacerse a la idea de que Eren estaba muerto. Y cuando apareció tiempo después, poco importaba que lo hiciera saliendo del cuerpo de un titán, Mikasa se sintió revivir. Porque Eren no podía estar muerto.

Pero ahora, ahí, en ese preciso instante, con su cadáver frente a ella, no podía negarlo. Estaba muerto, y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. No pudo protegerle, a él, su familia.

Miró sus heridas, y entre sollozos y lágrimas que le dificultaban la visión, comprobó, casi con alivio, que no había sido el Capitán quien le había matado. Una parte de ella se alegró, porque sabía que, de haber sido así, no se lo habría perdonado a aquel hombre, y no descansaría hasta verlo muerto por sus manos.

"_Eren"_

Su mente articulaba su nombre una y otra vez, porque de sus labios solo salía llanto y dolor.

Se inclinó sobre él y apoyó su frente en su pecho, que no subía y bajaba, porque no respiraba, ni había un corazón latiendo bajo toda aquella carne y huesos, y siguió llorando, sin consuelo, intentando que todo el dolor la abandonara para, así, poder seguir adelante.

Porque seguiría viviendo. Por Eren. Por ella.

Armin, que había presenciado la escena en silencio, temblando mientras observaba el cadáver del que había sido su mejor amigo, se obligó a moverse.

No sabía en qué momento se había puesto a llorar. Quizá nada más ver a Eren tendido en el suelo. Puedo que incluso antes, al ver el semblante del Capitán, que vaticinaba sus peores sospechas sobre cómo se encontraba Eren.

Se dejó caer al lado de Mikasa y la abrazó. Ella prorrumpía en llanto, él se obligaba a llorar en silencio para intentar consolarla cuando ni él mismo encontraba consuelo.

Pensó en todo lo que había soñado y deseado. En todo lo que habían soñado y deseado juntos Eren y él. Ver el mundo exterior. Ver la gran masa de agua, las praderas de arena y todo aquello que habían leído sobre el mundo exterior. Prometieron ir a verlo juntos.

Pero Eren había roto aquella promesa. Se había ido, y no irían juntos fuera de los muros a descubrir el mundo.

"_El mundo exterior…"_

Le gustaría verlo. Y lo vería. Quiso convencerse de ello, como cuando era un niño que no sabía nada del mundo tanto dentro como fuera de aquellos altos muros.

Porque él iría a verlo. Por Eren. Por él.

Armin abrazó más fuerte a Mikasa, y ella se aferró a él. Lloraron juntos.

Levi no podía soportar aquello. Era desolador. Aquella escena le estaba destrozando. Aquello solo reafirmaba lo que él ya sabía, que Eren ya no estaba, y volvió a sentir ganas de vomitar.

No podía seguir viendo aquello. Sintiendo aquello. Sufriendo de aquella manera.

Por lo que dio media vuelta y, sin decir nada, se alejó de allí.

No se atrevió a echar un último vistazo atrás, pero gravó a fuego en su mente los últimos momentos de Eren Jaeger. Ese sería su castigo.

Aún aturdido por todo aquello que desbordaba su interior, encontró a Erwin y Hanji que, aunque se alegraron de verle con vida, no dudaban de que así fuera.

Nadie concebía que él pudiera morir. Era el más fuerte, ¿cómo iba a morir? Le hacían creerse inmortal, le habían etiquetado de inmortal, como habían hecho con Eren, pero la realidad era muy distinta.

Ambos eran la esperanza de la humanidad. Eran fuertes, cada uno a su manera. Pero ambos sangraban, ambos sufrían, ambos podían morir.

Y Eren lo había confirmado.

Erwin Smith y Hanji Zoe hablaban de reagruparse, atender a los heridos, encargarse de los muertos, pero la mente se Levi estaba en otra parte. Nadaba a la deriva en aguas desconocidas. Y temía que su barca volcara y fuera incapaz de volver a ella, ahogándose en su miseria.

Erwin y Hanji quisieron preguntarle por Eren, pero en cuanto le vieron llegar, sobraron las palabras. Porque aunque Levi era una persona difícil, ellos le conocían. Se consideraban sus amigos. Muchas veces les gustaría poder tener acceso a la mente de Levi para saber lo que estaba pensando. Así muchas cosas serían más fáciles. Así podrían ayudarle, aunque él no lo pidiera.

Pero vieron su delgada figura con los hombros caídos, su tez más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos oscurecidos, y supieron que Eren Jaeger había muerto, como tantos otros aquel día.

Caía ya la tarde, y aún había que despedirse de muchas personas a las que nunca se las volverá a saludar.

Al verse inútil allí, Levi se alejó de ellos y vagó por el terreno plagado de cadáveres. Algunos de los supervivientes habían empezado ya a envolver y alinear a unos cuantos muertos.

Desvió la mirada de aquella tétrica escena al pensar que uno aquellos sacos sería Eren. No quería imaginarle así.

Miró el horizonte, donde apenas se vislumbraba ya el sol, ocultándose para dar paso a una noche que Levi temía que se le hiciera eterna. Sabía que no podría dormir.

Se miró las manos. Estaban sucias, cubiertas de sangre seca. Aquellas manos que tantos titanes habían derribado, pero que habían sido incapaces de proteger a nadie.

Las cerró con fuerza en forma de puño. Notó las uñas clavarse en la carne, pero no le importó.

Dejó caer las manos y volvió a mirar en derredor.

Desolación. Tristeza. Dolor. Rabia. Miedo. Y aun así, superación. Todos los que allí quedaban hacían acopio de sus fuerzas e intentaban seguir adelante, a pesar de todo lo perdido. Amigos, compañeros, amantes, fe, voluntad.

Y Levi pudo entender perfectamente lo que sentían. Porque él también sentía todo aquello, aun cuando siempre había querido negarlo.

Porque, aquello, desgraciadamente o no, significaba ser humano.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Antes de nada, muchas gracias por darnos una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia. Gracias! :)

No suelo escribir este tipo de cosas (más que nada por la falta de diálogo :P), pero he querido (intentado) poner en palabras sentimientos de varios personajes que me encantan. Así que, aparte de nuevo fandom, también ha sido como probar algo nuevo.

Muy triste, lo sé. Pero, para qué engañarnos, en SnK el drama y la tragedia está a la vuelta de la esquina en todo momento XD

Sinceramente, espero que les gustara :)

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^


End file.
